


【FF14】白黑騎

by shadowdark69



Series: 【FF14】黑白騎/白黑騎 [2]
Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdark69/pseuds/shadowdark69
Summary: 此故事發生於伊修加德解放後，與黑白騎是為同一系列。





	1. 【FF14】白黑騎.1

庫爾札斯西部高地常年風雪交加，廣闊的土地被冰雪所覆蓋，成為一處人跡罕至的地方，同樣也成為異端者匿藏的好地方，所以狩獵的現場經常在此上演。  
黑騎躺在這片被鮮血染紅的冰雪之中，幾乎與他等高的大劍正在他的手邊，但是他已經沒有力氣去拿起它了——他的以太在剛才的艱苦戰鬥中早已消耗一空了，甚至連支撐起自己回去伊修加德的力氣都沒有。  
他仰首看著被烏雲所覆蓋的天空，細細的白雪慢慢飄落，然後被鮮血的色調迅速侵染，再也分不出來。  
會死在這裡嗎？  
他慢慢閉上眼，想要就這樣平靜地迎接遲來的死亡，但腦海深處卻突然浮現出一張溫和又令人火大的笑臉。  
對了，他離開的時候沒有跟騎士說呢。如果回去後只看見屍體，那傢伙會不會出現不一樣的表情呢？  
……又或是，我到底是從什麼時候開始會在意他呢？明明一開始只是覺得他很煩而已……

X

「哎、您回來了？」  
剛回到伊修加德、穿過聖徒門，黑騎便被人所喊住。  
他回過頭看向呼喚傳來的方向，發現是一位正在迎面而來的神殿騎士。合適的銀色鎧甲包裹著對方明顯久經鍛煉的身軀，步伐規律，只是一舉一動都帶著貴族慣有的傲氣。  
他仔細打量了一下對方，發現自己並不認識那位騎士，看起來也是新來的。  
既然不認識，那便是喊錯人了。  
如此想著，黑騎便繞過帶著笑臉的騎士，想要往自己的住所那走去。  
然而在下一瞬間卻在不經意時被拉著了手，令黑騎反射性地立即拔出捎在身後的大劍，想要斬斷可能偷襲的人的手，但在對上騎士的目光後硬生生的止著大劍的去勢。  
他可還不想因為殺害神殿騎士而被抓進裁判所呢。  
「……有什麼事嗎？」忍著怒火，黑騎在頭盔的遮掩下、從牙縫中擠出一句在他自己看起來還算有禮的問句。  
騎士似乎沒有被黑騎手持大劍的姿態所嚇到，只是又揚起了讓黑騎看了便煩厭的笑容，指了指四周被他們所驚到而退得遠遠的民眾，說道︰「這位暗黑騎士先生能不能先請您收起武器？其他人都被您嚇著了。」  
「……嘖。」環顧了一圈，黑騎不情不願地把大劍重新揹回去，不耐煩的看著跟前的騎士，「有事快說。」他想不到這一身鎧甲整潔光亮的騎士會有什麼事找他。  
但騎士像是真的有事般，認真地點了點頭，然後往前踏了一步——手法迅速精準地解開了黑騎身上鎧甲的鎖扣，然後在黑騎驚愕的目光中接過那身經過戰鬥、滿是傷痕的漆黑鎧甲，笑了笑說道︰「我只是從前輩口中聽說您的故事，剛好聽說您要回來了，所以前來拜訪。」  
拜訪？先不管他口中的前輩到底是誰，拜訪用得脫了別人的鎧甲嗎？！  
身上只剩下簡單的襯衫長褲的黑騎撫上自己抽痛著的額頭，帶著警告意味的沉聲道︰「把鎧甲還來。」  
「我只是想要幫忙修理一下而已。從前輩口中得知您幾乎從來不保養您的鎧甲，這樣子對您非常危險的。」從指間可以看到黑騎緊皺著的眉頭，以及隱隱帶著怒火的目光，但騎士輕輕搖頭拒絕了，甚至還更接近，想要取下黑騎背後的大劍。  
「……！」黑騎警惕地一個側身，剛好避過了騎士伸來的手，護著了自己的大劍。  
本來還只是疑惑騎士的行為，但他想要搶奪最重要的武器的行為徹底惹怒了黑騎。  
「劍我會自己保養，不勞操心了。」他把這話冷冷地丟下了以後，也沒有再試著要回自己的鎧甲，直接轉身選擇離開——他不知道自己再待下去，會不會真的再次抽出大劍，把這個該死的騎士給砍開兩半。

X

拖著疲倦的身體回到自己在九霄雲舍長期租下的房間，黑騎把自己狠狠地摔到床上，卻又由於沒有鎧甲的觸感，而略帶不安地翻過了身。  
他不安地摸了摸自己身上單薄的襯衫，想到騎士那令人火大的微笑，撇了撇嘴把他的身影連帶著想討回鎧甲的想法給丟到腦後，便閉起眼睛，試圖睡著讓自己疲倦的身心得到適當的休息。  
在他徹底睡著之前，腦海中最後一個想法是明天要去鑄甲匠那重新訂造一套鎧甲，又要花一大筆錢了。這代表他又要去接受一些他不喜歡的委托了。  
該死的騎士……

也許是過分的疲倦更容易讓人陷入酣睡，被敲門聲吵醒後的黑騎才發現自己剛剛得了到久違的、無夢的安眠，這也讓他的心情比平常好了不少——最少沒有對把他吵醒的敲門聲表示任何憤怒。  
但對於最近倒霉事不斷的黑騎來說，事情總沒有那麼順利的。理所當然的，他的好心情僅持續到他遁著那規律的敲門聲、打開門為止——門外的是騎士。  
「……」黑騎定定地看著依然掛著那令他火大的微笑的騎士，也不管對方怎樣找到他的住處、又或是來找他做什麼，反射性地就想把房門給用力關上。  
啪。  
黑騎看著關不上的門縫，緩緩低下頭，看向門縫之間的半隻鎧靴——鎧靴的主人自然就是依然在門外的騎士。  
沉默三秒鐘，黑騎猛地把房門打開，在門板啪地一聲撞上牆壁的哀嚎聲中，他死死瞪著在門外掛著一副無辜微笑的騎士。  
在此時的騎士看起來真的像是神明派下來的使者。如果不是黑騎對於這傢伙的不滿感已達到最高點了，恐怕也會以為他就是跪在哈妮羅面前祈禱的神聖騎士。  
騎士看著滿臉怒火的黑騎，緩緩收回剛才阻止房門閉合的腳，帶著微笑對黑騎說道︰「暗黑騎士先生晚上好，我這是來送還您的鎧甲的，已經維修保養好了。」邊說著，他邊遞出提在手上的一個大大的包裹。  
……居然真的只是把他的鎧甲拿去維修，而且這麼快就拿回來了。  
原本打算對莫名其來前來的騎士怒吼順便把人趕出去的黑騎一下子啞聲了，滿腔的怒火被澆了一頭冷水似的，只能默默地接過那裝著他的鎧甲的包裹，輕點頭表示道謝。  
看著黑騎突然軟化下去的態度，騎士愉快地瞇了瞇眼睛，遞出了另一隻手上提著的籃子，道︰「然後這是晚餐。我從酒館老闆那裡知道您每天用餐都在他那解決，但是今天並沒有出現。我想您應該還沒吃晚餐，所以幫您捎了一份過來。」  
……多管閒事！  
正當黑騎板起臉、想要拒絕時，他的肚子卻不合時宜地發出一聲響亮的咕嚕聲，讓他的臉色一下子尷尬起來。  
「噗、」騎士忍俊不禁地笑了一聲，很快又調整過來，彷彿剛才那柔和自然的笑意不曾存在，一直都是這副令人火大的微笑，「既然您餓了，那請您也不要客氣了。」  
黑騎動作僵硬地接過了籃子。未待他說些什麼，騎士便對他行了一禮，然後就轉身離開了。  
看著騎士那筆挺的背影，黑騎心情複雜地緩緩關上門。他坐到桌邊，把籃子打開，裡面墊了好幾層厚實的布料，確保食物的熱度不會太快被伊修加德夜裡的寒風所帶走。  
放在裡面的是一杯伊修加德奶茶，以及他從未告訴過誰的、他所喜愛的千層長頸駝炖野菜及蘋果芙紐多。

本來以為騎士的事就這樣過去了，第二天早上起來後，黑騎習慣性地洗漱、更換衣服，只有在看到自己那身鎧甲時心情複雜了一下，才慢慢把它們給穿上——它們現在光潔如新，破損的地方在鐵匠精湛的手藝下被完美修復，甚至能夠感受到其中保護魔法所傳來的以太波動。  
但是騎士似乎並不想就這樣放過了他。  
當他打開房門，看見站在門外、正抬起手作出敲門動作的騎士，不禁愣著了，而對方似乎也被黑騎突然打開門的舉動給驚到了，一下子他們兩臉相對一起愣著了。  
騎士只是愣了一下便很快回過神來，又掛起了那副讓黑騎感到煩厭的微笑，打招呼說道︰「暗黑騎士先生早上好。您起得真早，我還以為要等一陣子呢。」  
「……又有什麼事？」黑騎沒想到一大清早便又遇到這個讓他感到無比頭痛的傢伙，只希望能夠快點把人給打發走。  
「我拿來早餐了，您應該還沒吃吧？」遞過來的是跟昨晚一樣的籃子，裡面不意外又是層層布料所包裹的料理吧，「另外想請問您今天有空嗎？趁著伊修加德難得的晴天，我想要邀請您一起閒逛看看？聽說您平常除了任務外，很少外出的。」  
正想要偷偷揭開籃子看看裡面是什麼料理的黑騎聽見這話，沒有思考便立即拒絕了，「不用了，我很忙。」速度快得連他自己都感到驚訝。  
聽到黑騎不帶猶豫的拒絕，騎士臉上的微笑暗淡了一下，但隨便又揚起唇角，彷彿剛才的失望不曾存在。而正在恍神的黑騎理所當然的更加沒有發現。  
在騎士再次道別並轉身離去時，他也只是隨便揮了揮手，一邊慶幸這人今天能如此輕易打發走，又一邊好奇籃子裡的料理。  
他急忙揭開籃子上的蓋子——裡頭的是正散發著熱氣的伊修加德鬆餅以及白魚湯……剛好適合他那清淡的口味。

X

在接下來的數天裡，騎士固定在早上以及晚上敲響黑騎的房門，送上的都是黑騎所喜好的料理。令到黑騎對他那公式化的溫和微笑感到火大的同時，又不得不對他增加了一點點好感……真的只有那麼一點點！！！  
雖然他總是不斷拒絕騎士的外出邀請，但在沒有任務也沒有遇到需要幫忙的人的悠閒日子裡，黑騎還是會在伊修加德裡以及周邊地區閒晃的。  
在閒晃的過程中，總是不可避免地會聽到別人的談話——這當然也是平常他認為自己需要行動去保護一些人的消息來源之一——其中也有民眾們對於騎士們的想法。  
在他們的眼中，騎士們是正直的、肩負榮耀的、不懼犧牲的，是光明的象徵……聽到這裡，黑騎不禁嗤笑了一下，因為他本身就是騎士出身的，只是在後來脫離了那些所謂「光明」的騎士們的行列而已。  
接下來他又聽見那些人在談論騎士——他所熟悉的那位騎士。這令他好奇起來，他對於騎士的認識只限於那些無止境的騷擾，至於其他面他可是從未見過。  
在那些人口中，騎士是親切的、不畏任何事物的，總是帶著溫柔的笑容。又有人嘲諷說道，那一定只是表面，那些貴族誰會理會平民的生死。又有人反駁道，他的兄弟在戰場上曾被騎士所救，堅實的盾牌破碎了，他以身軀以劍保護戰場上的每一道生命，是真正的騎士。  
真正的騎士……不要命的騎士嗎？  
聽著那些人的談話，黑騎恍惚能看見過去的自己，回過神後又一陣惱火，轉身便離開了，沒再繼續聽下去。  
他沿著伊修加德的邊緣慢慢走著，看著廣闊的雲海、看著遠方覆蓋著冰雪的山脈、看著緩緩落下的溶金落日，終是停下腳步，任由溫暖的色彩塗滿他那漆黑的鎧甲。  
他總算知道為什麼自己看見騎士就覺得火大了，因為他看見了過去的自己——就跟現在的騎士一樣，為了其他人不顧一切，甚至連自己的性命都不再在乎，最後獲得的只有空虛的榮耀以及傷痕累累又孤身一人的自己，因為在保護其他人的同時，自己早就把最重要的東西給弄丟了。待自己醒悟過來後，已經是追悔莫及了。  
於是他便成為了暗黑騎士，僅為保護自己重要的事物而已，其他人的死活再也與他無關。  
行走在黑暗之中，從高高的榮耀的寶座上摔落，成為所有人敵視、所懼怕的對象也沒所謂，他只要保護好重要的事物便已足夠了。  
黑騎看著緩緩沉到雲海之下的落日，以及只剩下一片火紅晚霞，緩緩閉上眼睛又睜開，把過去的回憶給丟到腦後去——已經不再重要了。  
他重新站直身體，準備回去住處時，一轉頭卻不經意瞥見不遠處一個觀景台上的人影。  
雖然對方正在被陰影所淹沒，但也不妨礙習慣行走於黑暗中的黑騎的視力——他能夠清楚看見那套象徵著光明的純白鎧甲，對方的熟悉身形也讓他能夠輕易辨認出那是誰。  
騎士。  
他為什麼會在這裡？  
黑騎的腦海中不禁冒出這麼一個問題，但是下一秒又被他用力搖搖頭給甩出腦海——這根本跟他無關，對方想要待在哪就待在哪，跟他有什麼關係呢。  
如此想著，黑騎又重新抬起腳步，轉身離去。  
在離去之前，他不禁又往騎士的方向看了一眼。他只能看見正在凝視著晚霞的騎士那毫無表情、甚至帶著些許冰冷的側面——然後下一刻便被陰影所徹底吞噬。

X

早上起來之後是例行的洗漱更衣，然後打開門、門後的是騎士那依然令人火大的微笑——但卻是空無一人。  
門後的走廊上冷冷清清的，毫無人跡。  
黑騎死死地瞪著走廊對面的窗戶，如果窗戶有著生命的話，此時一定會瑟縮著逃命去。  
他沉默半晌才收回視線，深深地吸了一口清晨冰涼的空氣，試圖把心底那莫名冒出來的失落感給壓回去，但又被空氣的暖度給刺激得抖了一下。那冰冷的感覺就像是奪走了他的溫度，令他的身體冰涼得徹底。  
用力捏了捏藏在手鎧下的冰涼手指，黑騎像是過往一般帶上房門，在皇都的清晨中走向酒館。  
——過去也不過是這樣一般過的而已，騎士不過是個小插曲，又能有什麼影響。他暗暗地如此想道。  
他習慣性地拉開酒館的大門，繞過那些昨夜醉倒的人群，走到角落的一處桌子那坐下，然後向酒館老板喊了一聲早餐，便低下頭開始整理思緒、思考著今天需要做些什麼。  
不久，餐盤放在他面前的聲響把他喚醒過來。  
黑騎從懷裡摸出一個金幣再拋給送餐過來的酒館老板，便拖過餐盤，準備享用一天的早餐——胡桃麵包以及盜龍熏肉——他不著痕跡地輕皺了皺眉，明明是習以為常的早餐組合，但是為什麼他今天卻覺得有點食不下噎？  
他拿起麵包，正打算撕開小塊時，他才發現酒館老板沒有像往常一般地回去櫃台之後，而是在他的對面拉開椅子並坐下，用饒有趣味的眼神看著他。  
黑騎的眉頭不禁皺得更緊了，輕輕挑眉，用目光向酒館老板表達疑惑。  
見黑騎終於發現他了，酒館老板才笑了起來說道︰「都好幾天沒看見你來了，都生怕你是出了什麼事回不來了。但是現在一看竟然好好的，還胖了點的樣子。是發生了什麼好事啊？」  
好事？  
黑騎皺緊了眉頭，半晌才慢吞吞回道︰「好事沒有，怪人倒是有一個。」  
「哦？」酒館老板又笑了笑，看得黑騎心裡慌，但臉上還是一副面無表情的樣子，「聽說有一個騎士大人天天給你送餐哦？所以才沒來不是嗎？」  
「……這跟你有什麼關係？！」本來已經不太冷靜的頭腦在被老闆揭破私事後，終於是忍不下去。黑騎握緊手中的餐刀，目光危險地看著餐館老板，像是只要對方再說一句，刀子便會出現在他身上似的。  
但是酒館老板又是什麼人？什麼類型的人都見過了，比黑騎更危險的、一來便是持刀準備打架的流氓，又何況是已經成為他的熟客的黑騎。他清楚知道黑騎並不會真的下手。  
所以他輕鬆地說道︰「看你好幾天沒來了，又聽說那位騎士大人天天往你住處那跑，又想到之前在大審門那的騷動......」他沒有繼續說下去，只是曖昧地笑了笑，笑得黑騎心裡更慌了。「但是神殿騎士團那邊好像有任務，昨晚半夜便緊急召集騎士們離開皇都了，好像有什麼任務的樣子。有人看見那位騎士大人也在隊伍裡頭哦。沒人給你送早餐了，所以你才會早上過來不是嗎？」  
……原來是出任務了啊。  
黑騎聽到這消息，終於知道自己為什麼早上看不見騎士了。  
他低下頭沒再理會酒館老板，只是拿起叉子對著盜龍熏肉刺了幾下，便直接提起來用力咬下去。  
「好油膩......」他不禁低聲抱怨。

騎士不在的日子意外的漫長，黑騎習慣性地待在終衛要塞邊上看著延綿天祭的火紅晚霞。  
看著彷彿要把整個皇都燒起來的色彩，他不禁想起了那天看見的、在黃昏之下的騎士。  
那樣子冰冷的神色是他從未見過的。彷彿那溫和的外表只是他的一個偽裝，那一瞬間的冰冷才是他深藏的真實面，其中的疲倦與沉重無法掩飾也不能錯看。  
這樣子值得嗎？  
他想要這樣子問騎士，也質問著過去的自己。  
但這是沒有答案的。  
黑騎搖搖頭，站直身體，踏著落日的影子走回他現今的黑暗之中。  
當他經過聖瓦勒魯瓦廣場時，卻被神殿騎士團總部前的吵鬧給吸引住注意力。  
平常可沒人敢在這裡鬧事的，那麼又是為什麼呢？  
黑騎好奇的湊近擠擁的人群，卻聽見了出乎意料的談論——騎士團出任務回來了，雖然任務成功，但是多人受傷。  
騎士團！聽見這個名詞的黑騎終於是忍不住擠開人群，走到正在抬傷者回去總部的隊伍旁，然後看見了正躺在擔架上的緊閉著雙眼的騎士。除了明顯破裂的鎧甲衣衫，他的臉色也憔悴得不可思議，彷彿一夜之間老了好幾歲一般。  
在黑騎抿住唇看著他的同時，騎士像是有所感應一般，艱難地睜開眼睛，也不理會同僚的勸阻讓他好好的躺下免得傷勢惡化，往四周張望了一下，準確地找到一身漆黑不甚顯眼的黑騎，然後露出一個溫柔到眼底的笑容。  
——然後再也看不見了。  
騎士被他的同僚抬進建築裡了，一定會受到良好的醫治及照顧的。  
黑騎抿緊住唇，轉身穿過其他人因為他的氣勢而讓開的通道，賭氣似的把自己丟回房間裡的小床上，強逼著自己閉上眼睛，不去想著那令人火大的人——無論是對方肯定是為了保護他人而不愛惜自己的行為，還是因為他不告而別，又或是在傷勢如此嚴重的情況下還要強撐著自己的行為，都是一樣令人惱火。  
而且，有那麼多人關心騎士，哪裡再用得上他呢？  
在只剩下一點燭光的房間裡，黑騎孤獨地蜷縮在床上，身邊的只有他的鎧甲以及親愛的大劍。

第二天的清晨來臨時，黑騎從床上緩緩坐起來，他捂著自己因為徹夜無眠而略顯浮腫的雙眼。半晌才爬起來，進行每天的例行作業。  
當他打開門以為又會像是這段時間一般、空無一人時，一個倚靠在門上卻因為他打開門的動作而摔倒在地上的人影所發出的碰撞聲把他嚇了一大跳。  
黑騎仔細一看，這不是昨天被送進病房的騎士嗎？！  
「你為什麼在這裡？！」互相看了一會兒，黑騎終於忍不住低吼一聲，把頭上還頂著繃帶的騎士吼得露出討好的神色。  
「這不是因為太久沒有看見您嗎？」說著，騎士露出一個笑容——不是昨天看見的溫柔微笑，而是一貫令黑騎看得火大的笑容，「昨天有看見您，但是您看起來心情不太好的樣子，所以就偷跑出來看看您了。」  
這傢伙是小孩子嗎……？！  
正當黑騎想要摔上房門時，不經意一瞥卻看見騎士襯衫底下也纏滿了繃帶，唯一露在外頭的臉龐與手在寒冷的清晨裡凍得發白。  
黑騎打量著依然帶著笑意站在門外的騎士，眉頭漸漸皺了起來。  
「你在外頭坐多久了？」  
騎士把能想到的情況都設想了一遍，甚至連黑騎當場關上門把他趕走的情況都想過了，就是沒想到他會劈頭就一句問自己坐多久了，神色間還好像挺肯定他來了多久了。  
「就、就一陣子吧……」其實他昨晚半夜就趁著同僚不注意，翻窗跑了出來。本來以為黑騎沒那麼早休息，怎知道過來的時候，黑騎房間根本沒點燈。他也只能在門外等到天亮。  
「……」黑騎聽著這明顯在胡扯的話，緊皺著眉，一把握著騎士的手腕給拉起來，又被那冰涼的體溫冰得不禁眉頭皺得更緊了。  
他拉著人進了房間，然後安置在自己的床上。在扯過椅子坐在一旁時，順手摸了一把額頭——不出意料之外，額頭滾燙得幾可灼傷。  
「……為了保護這些人、為了等著與你毫無關係的我，弄到這樣傷痕累累，值得嗎？」  
騎士聽見黑騎如此問道。

X

那天騎士沒有給出答案，黑騎也沒有再逼問下去，只是把人送回去神殿騎士團總部，並告訴那些高傲的神殿騎士們看好他們的同僚，不要讓他再來騷擾一個已經拋棄光明的暗黑騎士。  
然後便在那些神殿騎士奇怪的目光中瀟灑離去。  
只留下騎士一個人注視著他那始終以生命燃燒著黑色火焰的背影。

在騎士終於被允許出院的時候，已經距離那天過了好幾天了。  
他沒有看見過黑騎，也沒有聽聞過任何有關黑騎的消息，彷彿黑騎這個人從不存在一般。  
騎士收拾好東西並拜託同僚幫忙送回住處後，第一時間的不是去工作崗位、也不是回家去探望家人，而是直接轉彎經過忘憂騎士亭，直接到九霄雲舍那去——他想見黑騎，非常想。  
他在門前深深地吸了一口氣，又緩慢的吐出，才抬手像以往一般輕敲著門。不用太大力，他知道黑騎有多警覺，這點聲音便已足夠他察覺了。  
可是，門沒有打開。  
騎士開始焦躁起來了，他不知道黑騎為什麼不打開門，甚至連黑騎昏倒在房間內的情景都想象出來了。  
在他差點把旅館房門給拆了之前，酒館老板剛好聽聞消息趕來，挽救了可憐脆弱的門板一命。  
「這位騎士大人手下留情——他不在伊修加德啦，您再怎敲門都沒人回應的。」酒館老板瞪大眼睛看著騎士準備拆門的動作，在騎士慢慢收回手後，才放下心來。  
「不在伊修加德？」騎士沒有掛上一貫被人稱讚的微笑，只有挑了挑眉示意酒館老板把這事說清楚。  
看著騎士略顯不耐的動作，酒館老板不禁咕嘀了一下，抱怨黑騎為什麼會惹上這麼一個大人物，才說道︰「他好像接了什麼任務似的，前幾天就出發去庫爾札斯西部高地了，好像大概在北邊的樣子。」說到這樣他彷彿想起了什麼似的，「啊」了一聲，「按照他所說，應該最晚昨晚就可以完成任務回來的了，但現在還沒回來的樣子……」  
出任務了，過了預定時間還沒回來。  
不詳預感閃過騎士的腦海。他第一次如此的不安。就算自己陷入瀕死的地步，不得不開出神聖領域，向戰神哈羅妮祈求最後一戰的力量，也從沒如此恐懼過。彷彿心臟被一隻大手所捏緊一般。  
騎士匆匆地向酒館老闆點頭致謝，便轉身趕往那片終年覆雪的高地去。  
他握緊掛在腰間的長劍，衷心地希望自己的不安預感是錯的。

X

庫爾紮斯西部高地是如此的廣闊，其中更有山陵、幽谷、冰河，地形不可謂不複雜。在這裡想要找出一個人是多麼困難的一件事。  
黑騎躺在雪地裡，感覺自己僅剩的體溫慢慢地被帶走，把自己的身體與冰雪融為一體，成為這片大地的一部分。  
這樣也好……？  
他輕緩地呼吸著，吞吐著每一口可能是最後的空氣。耳邊亦在這片寂靜中耳鳴得厲害，彷彿那是雪落的聲音。  
當他快被雪落的輕柔聲音催眠得快陷入純白一片的夢境裡時，一陣不和諧的嘎嘎聲穿插在其中，把將要陷入沉眠的人給驚醒過來。  
黑騎奮力睜開雙眼，沾滿冰霜的眼睫妨礙著他的視野，他只能看見一道人影晃動著慢慢接近自己，只有模糊的霧氣證明對方是個活人。  
殘存的敵人？  
這個時間還能尋到這裡的，不是敵人的援軍就是經過的路人……但是後者的機率又有多高呢？  
黑騎嘗試性地動了動手指，想要握緊正在手邊的大劍，但毫不意外地手指已經凍得無法動彈。  
要死在這裡了嗎？毫無反抗的情況下。  
疲倦地重新閉上眼睛，傾聽著那越來越接近的腳步聲，黑騎準備迎接那他早已等待良久的死亡——但下一刻卻是有誰的臂彎把他攔腰抱了起來，溫暖又透著冰冷金屬的懷抱，灼熱的吐息帶著誰的焦慮在呼喚著黑騎的名字。  
「……騎士……？」黑騎已經睜不開眼睛了，身體上的失溫以及以太的枯褐這雙重的打擊令他無比虛弱，只是騎士的聲音在他的耳中是多麼的熟悉，甚至不用仔細去聽都能分辨出來。  
「是、是的，是我！我現在就把你帶回皇都，你一定能活下來的！」  
一向溫柔又帶著貴族那莫名腔調的聲音丟掉所有偽裝後變得無比真實，令黑騎莫名的想笑起來，於是他也真的輕笑起來，但沒幾下又咳嗆著了。  
「別笑了！你這樣子還笑得出來！不要命了嗎？！」  
還真的是快要沒命了......「沒事的……我只是以太耗盡了而已……」黑騎仰起頭在騎士的耳邊輕聲說道，聲音細得似乎隨時會被風吹走一般。  
然後下一刻便是一瓶恢復藥、一瓶以太藥一起被粗魯地塞進黑騎的口裡，害得他猝不及防地被嗆到又咳了幾下——但是藥劑的效果是明顯的，黑騎的呼吸明顯好上一點了，再也不像一開始那樣子氣若遊絲的樣子。  
「你知道就給我閉嘴，保存體力。」  
耳邊又傳來如此咬牙切齒的聲音。黑騎不敢再在明面上笑出來了，只是悄悄地在心裡彎了唇角。  
之後再也沒有任何說話聲音，只有跟隨著步伐所造成的搖晃，以及身邊人粗喘的呼吸聲。一切都令黑騎莫名安心，縱使他們並未徹底離開這片危險的區域，也已經足夠了。

X

半路走著，虛弱的黑騎早已昏迷過去了。當他再次醒過來的時候，他已經身處在自己的房間裡了。  
熟悉的木質天花板，架在窗邊的桌子上放著自己一直旅行所寫下的筆記，另一邊是燃著柴火的火櫃，旁邊的椅子上正靠著自己那身鎧甲以及大劍——一切都是如此熟悉的，彷彿風雪中的那場擁抱不曾存在一般。  
黑騎慢慢地從床上坐起來，身上傳來的刺痛讓他低頭看向自己的腹部——腹部被纏上了一層又一層的繃帶，把貫穿的刀傷遮得徹底。至於傷口的刺痛就更不值一提，黑色的火焰灼燒靈魂的痛苦有什麼能夠比擬呢。  
在最初的刺痛感過去變成一陣悶痛後，再也掩蓋不掉身體對於以太的渴求。  
雖然騎士在來救他時曾經給他灌下以太藥，緩解了當時以太枯歇的危機，但很明顯是不足夠的，而且對方也不知道他在背自身只能儲存以太、無法主動產生一絲一毫的以太，以及以太是對於他的性命來說是多麼重要的。  
於是他的身體在醒過來後依然處於以太嚴重不足的狀況。  
這可不是一個好兆頭啊。  
他緩緩把自己蜷起來，試圖像是以往一般獨立一人把這陣子對以太的渴求的慾望給忍耐過去，再去找治療師取得回覆大量以太的藥劑——雖然那個治療師總會以此作為藉口要求他去做些有的沒的，但是回覆以太的手段就這樣了，他無法不答應。  
所以，努力忍下去吧……很快就好了……  
黑騎咬緊唇，閉上雙眼。

——咚咚。

兩聲輕微而有禮的敲門聲如同響雷一般，把黑騎從渴望的痛苦中驚醒。  
他比起過去任何一次都更加慌亂地聽著那穩定又堅定的敲門聲，他不想去開門，不想被騎士看見自己如此狠狽的樣子。  
他卷起薄薄的被子，慌張地下了床，左右環顧了房間打量著那裡能夠隱藏自己而不被進入房間的人所發現。  
半晌，他把自己塞進了衣櫃與牆角之間，也不理會自己身上乾淨的衣衫沾滿了灰塵，就只是捂著雙耳、咬緊牙關，把自己藏在自己的狹小世界裡忍受著想要叫囂的衝動。

——呯呯。

又是兩下敲門聲，但比起剛才的明顯不少，門板也明顯顫抖了一下，可見敲門的人是多麼用力。  
縱使如此，黑騎依然沒有理會，他只是更加用力地抱緊自己，不停祈求著門外的人快離開，不要發現他現在如此脆弱醜陋的樣子。  
但似乎事與願違。外頭的人像是不耐煩又或是對於沒人回應的情況而感到焦慮，不再理會裡頭是否有人，門鎖傳來咔咔咔的扭動聲——門被打開了。

騎士把黑騎從庫爾紮斯西部高地的風雪中艱難地帶回來。  
他從黑騎的口袋裡找到他房間的鑰匙，又請了治療師前來為黑騎照看傷勢，確認對方身上沒有太多的傷口，主要只是失溫了而已——這在庫爾紮斯裡是常見的病症，沒什麼需要擔心的。他再為黑騎燒起火爐，確定對方依然處於昏迷之中，這才暫時離去處理自己職務上的事情。  
待他再回來時，半天已經過去了。  
他不確定黑騎是否已經醒過來了，就這樣突然進入別人房間也不好。於是他嘗試性地輕輕敲了敲門。  
沒有回應。  
會不會是聽不見？於是他更用力地敲了敲門，但依然沒有回應。  
騎士才掏出鑰匙把這片薄薄的門板給打開，卻沒預想到房間內本應安靜地躺在床上的人不見了，只剩下一團混亂的被子。  
雖然床上一團混亂，但是房間裡依然整齊，甚至連窗戶也是緊閉的，更不要說他剛剛才打開的房門。  
那麼，人呢……？  
他環顧了一圈這個不大的房間，才在被衣櫃所遮掩的角落看見一角落在地上的衣角。

聽見門被打開的聲音，黑騎把頭埋進臂彎深處，他不願被人看見現在的自己。但當他分辨出慢慢走進房間的腳步聲是屬於誰之後，卻莫名放鬆下來——雖然頭還是不願抬起來。  
奇怪，他到底是什麼時候那麼放心那個人的……？  
帶著如此的疑惑，黑騎聽著那規律又平穩的腳步聲慢慢靠近自己，一陣布料摩擦聲顯示著對方在自己身邊坐了下來，灼熱的體溫莫名令自己覺得附近也溫暖起來。  
「怎麼了？如此不願意看見我嗎？」  
伴隨著溫和的嗓音，一隻手環上了黑騎的腰、把原來蜷縮著的人給拉到自己的懷裡。  
身體被逼歪向一邊，為了保持平衡，黑騎不由自主的鬆開了環抱自己的手，露出一張蒼白無比的臉龐以及額間的汗滴，甚至還能在蒼白的唇上看見明顯的咬痕。  
本來還掛著微笑的騎士，在看見黑騎那明顯有問題的臉色後，臉色大變，想要抱起對方放回床上再去把治療師給喊過來——該死的、那些庸醫！  
沒得騎士行動，黑騎便奮力伸手阻止著他，勉強用自己長久沒有表情的臉扯出一個僵硬的微笑想要安慰慌張的騎士，下一刻又意識到自己的微笑是多麼奇怪便收斂起來，只是簡單解釋道︰「我沒事……只是以太不足而已，過一陣子就好了……」  
聽起來是個再也普通不過的理由，但是騎士卻皺緊了眉頭。  
「我見過不少同僚以太耗盡回來。雖然他們也虛弱得不能動，但沒過一陣子就以太都補充回來，活蹦亂跳的。你這樣的情況絕對不是普通的以太不足。」騎士認真地盯著黑騎的雙眼，把黑騎盯得不得不低下頭回避他的目光，「告訴我，這是怎麼一回事。」  
嚴肅的語氣重重地壓在黑騎身上，但其中關心的意味又讓他閉上眼睛不由自主地細細品嚐起來——他已經太久、太久沒有被別人關心過了，不管是成為暗黑騎士之前還是之後。  
半晌，他才低聲慢慢吐出一個又一個帶著顫抖的字，虛弱得讓騎士把他抱得更緊了，彷彿他是隨時會碎掉的玻璃娃娃。  
「我……成為暗黑騎士後......再也沒法依靠自己產生足夠的以太……但是那些火焰、需要以太的壓制……」畢竟那些情緒太過強大了，雖然能夠讓他擁有強大的能力，但如果不加以壓制，被吞噬的人就會是他自己了。  
「以太……」  
耳邊傳來騎士嘆息似的聲音，下一刻本來緊抱著自己的雙手卻鬆開了。黑騎疑惑地抬頭看向騎士，卻被他的動作給驚得瞪大了眼睛。  
——騎士正拔出他的佩劍，銀亮的劍身劃過他自己的手臂，劃出一道巴掌寬的傷口，鮮紅的血液從中湧出，眨眼間便已匯聚成河，從那手臂上滴落在地，形成小小的血池。  
也沒理會吃驚的黑騎，騎士只是笑笑，把還淌著血的手臂給湊到黑騎的唇邊。  
「聽說人體每一部分都有著以太，那麼血裡應該也有。雖然可能不及那些魔法師們的多，但多少也應該能讓你補充一點。」騎士如此笑著說，語氣輕柔得彷彿割開自己手臂來喂血的不是自己，「乖，快喝吧。」  
黑騎這才回過神來，眼神複雜地看著正湊在自己唇邊的手臂，血腥味正刺激著敏感的嗅覺，但血液中的以太又無比吸引著正饑渴著的自己。  
他顫抖著雙手捧著那奉獻似的手臂，雙唇貼上，緩慢又認真地舔舐著每一滴的血液，又看著當傷口差不多凝固時騎士又在自己手臂上劃開的動作，眼淚在他眨眼間劃過漸漸顯現血色的臉頰。  
一直凝視著黑騎的騎士看著對方的淚水，不禁嘆了一口氣，又微微勾起唇邊，用一邊沒事的手輕輕擦去黑騎臉上的淚水，又在對方抬起頭茫然地看著自己時，把他給徹底拉進自己的懷抱，緊緊地抱著。  
「別怕了，不會死的……」他如此輕聲呢喃著，又輕輕親吻著黑騎那覆滿汗水的額頭，然後是眉心、挺直的鼻樑，再是那沾著自己的血的雙唇。  
溫熱的唇貼上自己的，黑騎被驚得愣了愣，但還是決定放鬆身體讓自己完全陷進騎士的懷抱裡，毫不反抗地任由騎士的舌順著自己微張的嘴、撬開他的牙關，舔弄過他的上顎又挑逗上他瑟縮著的舌頭。  
——他也說不清楚自己為什麼能接受騎士對自己做出這樣的事，但就是不討厭。  
黑騎微瞇著眼睛，主動伸手抱著騎士的脖頸，讓自己更好的貼近對方，試圖在唇舌的攻防戰中爭取一席之地。但也不意外地落敗了。他這是第一次與人接吻，這樣深厚糾纏的親吻讓他幾乎耗盡了肺部裡的空氣，只能輕咬一口對方的舌頭，氣喘吁吁的分開來。  
銀涎的絲線垂落在黑騎的嘴邊，又有因為缺氧而泛著淚光的眼睛，看得騎士不由得動了動喉結吞下一口口水。  
「你不後悔嗎......？」平常溫柔的聲音被情慾染得低啞，響在黑騎的耳邊，聽著是多麼的蠱惑人心。  
感受著剛才的親吻間所有著的微弱以太，黑騎再次主動把唇迎上去，貼著唇輕聲說道︰「為了以太，我不惜所有……」  
至於這理由是真的還是假的，已然不甚重要。  
兩人再一次糾纏在一起。  
騎士的手順著黑騎鬆侉的襯衫伸了進去，粗糙的指尖划過相對薄弱、但也明顯久經鍛煉的背肌，再往下滑至腰間，一把握著這相當纖細的腰肢，緩緩摩擦那凹凸不平的皮膚——不用去看，也清楚那是多麼巨大的一個疤痕。  
他撤回糾纏著的唇舌，安撫性地輕輕啄吻著下巴，又往下親吻著，邊解開那襯衫的衣鈕，邊親吻著逐漸裸露出來的肌膚，甚至還在淡粉色的凸起上啜咬了一口，惹到黑騎發出一聲驚叫，又看著對方滿臉通紅的捂著自己的嘴巴。  
騎士被黑騎可愛的舉動惹得輕笑了一聲，灼熱的吐息噴在少見日光的肌膚上，令黑騎又不由自主地顫抖了一下，可惜的是嘴巴被他自己堵上了，聽不見任何聲音，只有偶爾一兩聲的悶哼。  
他把人半抱著給扶了起來，然後狠狠地面朝牆壁的壓在牆上，也不理會黑騎疑惑的嗚咽聲，只是低頭咬上黑騎裸露出來的後頸，再反覆地在微微滲出血液的傷口處反覆舔弄。同時他的手也不得空的，一手撫上了黑騎胸前剛被咬了一口而明顯凸起的紅櫻，一手往下滑過有著巨大傷疤的腰腹處，然後挑開寬鬆的褲頭任由其滑下，露出細長的雙腿。  
「唔……騎士？啊！」被人從背後壓在牆上的黑騎看不見自己身上發生了什麼事，他只能憑感覺推斷。他感覺到自己的褲子被解開，一陣冰涼感讓他感到不適，正當他想回頭看向騎士時，又被騎士的動作給驚到叫喊出聲。  
他的硬物正被騎士所握著並輕輕搓揉著。  
一陣久違的快感從被握著的地方迅速蔓延。然後，他射了。甚至比他自己弄的時候還要快。  
丟臉。  
在高潮的空白中，黑騎的腦海中只浮現了這兩個字，下一刻又被耳邊傳來的輕笑給喚回過神來。  
「真快啊，有這麼爽嗎？」  
聽著這話，黑騎臉上一陣發紅卻猛地掙紮起來，只是又迅速地被鎮壓著，甚至還被翻了一個面，一條腿被抬了起來——他的以太才堪堪恢復到能夠意識清楚的程度，根本無力反抗一個正值全盛期的騎士，更何況是個正陷在情慾當中的男人，他自己也清楚這一點。  
騎士瞇眼打量了一下全身正泛著淡淡紅暈的黑騎，他好看的眉目更是一片柔軟迷茫，絲毫不見平日的冷硬，一切一切都彷彿是在引誘著他人趕快來吃掉他一般。  
他從黑騎又立起來的硬物頂端沾了一些濁液，然後把手指伸到對方的嘴巴裡，看著對方伸出舌尖把屬於自己的液體給舔走又依依不捨地糾纏著騎士的手指。  
「看起來你已經準備好了，我的暗黑騎士大人…….」  
在迷糊的情慾中，黑騎模糊的聽見了這句話。然後看見騎士從他那只有少許髒亂的衣服口袋處拿出一盒明顯是貴族小姐才會使用的香膏。  
看見那盒香膏，黑騎突然不滿起來。他掙紮著又想要掙脫開騎士的壓制，又迅速地親吻安撫下來。  
「怎麼了？」騎士不確定黑騎是發生什麼事了，一下子也不敢繼續進行下一步，只是在這一個淺淺的親吻完結後，在對方的耳邊輕聲問道，同時亦輕啄著耳廓安撫對方突然焦燥的心情。  
「……既然……」細微的聲音從黑騎的口中緩緩吐出，又因為過於破碎而無法聽清楚。  
正當騎士想要放棄的時候，黑騎卻彷彿攢起了最大的勇氣對騎士怒吼道︰「既然你有喜歡的貴族小姐，就不要來招惹我！」  
他吼後就撇過臉不願看騎士的臉色，手上卻又像是後悔似的，正緊緊地捏著騎士的衣袖。只是半晌後，騎士的一聲笑聲卻把他引得回眼一看。  
「原來你是在吃醋嗎？我的大人。」騎士邊忍著笑邊親吻那在他眼中無比可愛的人，但又偶爾不小心漏出一兩聲笑聲，「那是我處理完公務後趕著來看你的路上，一個貴族小姐攔著我給的。我本來不想要的，但是她的態度很強硬，一定要我收下。而且我又趕著來看我的睡美人，只能收下了。」  
所以是自己誤會了……？！  
黑騎一下子怒羞成惱地瞪著騎士，抬頭就一口咬在騎士的肩膀上，滿意地聽著騎士的笑聲扭曲成疼痛的嘶聲，才小心翼翼地舔掉滑落的血珠。  
「真暴力啊.......」面對這樣的黑騎，騎士也只能苦笑。  
但他也只是再親親正在鬧別彆的黑騎，然後重新拿出那盒香膏，在瞪視之下打開並毫不珍惜地挖出一大塊，然後抹到對方臀部的縫隙中。  
「……？！你這是在做什麼？」香膏冰涼的觸感令黑騎渾身一抖，禁不住用夾緊臀部。但可惜他的一條腿正被抬著，就算他多用力也沒法好好的阻止其中的觸感，甚至有被體溫融化的小部分香膏正沿著他勉強支撐著自己的腿往下滑，帶來彷彿失禁般的羞恥感。  
「當然是，」騎士湊近黑騎的耳邊，壓低聲音以氣音似的音量說道，同時手下也改為撫上黑騎結實的臀部，甚至用上力氣抓捏著，揉捏出不同的形狀，留下五指的印記，「幹你啊。」  
與一直認知的形象幾乎完全相反的下流話語混著磁性惑人的低音，在黑騎的腦袋中砸下一下重擊，直到身後的私密處傳來被外物所入侵的觸感，他才猛地回過神來。  
騎士趁著黑騎大腦停擺的時間，手指探入肉縫之間，摸索到緊閉著的穴口後，稍稍撫摸周邊緊湊著的皺褶，便毫不留情地刺進那處小口。  
「啊唔…...」感受到騎士借助香膏的潤滑探入自己身體裡的指尖，黑騎驚叫了一聲又被手指搔刮著內壁的輕柔動作弄出一聲呻吟，隨後又被臉色漲紅的自己咬緊下唇所制止了。  
聽著這聲呻吟，騎士又笑了笑，手下更是逐步增加著手指進出小穴的數量，慢慢地把黑騎原來緊閉拒絕外人的後穴給打開來。  
一根手指、兩根手指，三根手指......直到三根手指能夠輕鬆地打開那扇原來緊閉著的門扉，騎士才把手指抽出來。手指上頭還殘留著香膏融化與腸液混合而成的黏液，看得黑騎臉色更紅了，紅得能滴血似的。  
他撇過臉不想看去騎士——也不想讓對方看見他現在如此「難堪」的一面，但很快他便被後穴因為習慣填充物的空虛感所逼迫得不得回頭看向騎士。  
當黑騎回過頭看向騎士的臉時，發現他的臉上正掛著微笑看著他，手下除了支撐著自己的體重外，再也沒有一點動作，彷彿就在這等著他自己跳下陷阱呢。  
混蛋騎士。  
黑騎暗暗地在心裡罵道，又瞪了對方一眼。但在對方無辜的表情中，又不得不抬起雙臂，把自己掛在騎士身上，然後說道——  
「上我。」  
聞言，騎士加深了唇邊的弧度，露出一個混雜著狂喜與慾望的笑意。  
「遵命，我的大人。」  
下一秒黑騎便能感受到自己身後正被一個灼熱硬挺的東西頂著，然後它順著之前被打開而留下的縫隙緩緩探進去、再擴張領地。  
身體被外物入侵填塞的感覺並不好受，但同時黑騎的心裡卻似乎也被什麼填充滿了，這難受的飽漲感在這一刻也變得沒那麼難以忍耐了。  
在把自己完全嵌入黑騎身體內後，騎士低頭與緊閉著雙眼的騎士交換了一個親吻，低聲問道是否難受，黑騎輕輕搖了搖頭表示回應。  
得到回答後，騎士嘗試性地輕輕抽動，硬物被肉壁緊緊地包裹著，每動一下都有更多包裹上來，推擠著又吸綴著，似不捨又似抗拒。  
「寶貝，放鬆點，我都動不了…….」騎士在這樣的緊塞中緩緩抽動著，同時在偶爾漏出喘息的黑騎耳邊調笑道。  
「…….閉嘴！啊！」已經被動作間的微弱快感惹得敏感非常的黑騎在聽到騎士帶著笑意所說的話後，睜眼怒吼了這麼一句，但沒想到騎士下一秒卻大力抽動了起來，而且還剛好撞上一處柔軟的軟肉，令到他來不及閉上自己的嘴巴，只能聽著這聲陌生的呻吟從自己口中冒出來。  
接著的便是如同狂風驟雨一般的快感如潮水一般湧來，把他淹沒再拖進漩渦深處，無力反抗。  
黑騎能夠感受到騎士一次又一次破開自己身體深處的動作，也能感受到他在自己身上撫摸的動作，撫摸過自己胸口上的凸起、撫摸過自己腰間的疤痕、撫摸過自己腿間不常見光的皮膚，更是握著自己硬物上下撫摸著，令快感多得快要把他逼瘋了。  
快感越積越多的直觀反應就是黑騎的身體越來越緊繃，他環著騎士的肩膀隨著對方的動作而晃動，腰線緊繃成一條漂亮的弧線，肉壁更是更加用力地緊纏著正在討伐著的硬物，彷彿要把它絞殺在自己體內一般。  
但快感始終是有一個極限的，當這累積溢出的時候，黑騎短促地尖叫了一聲，隨即便渾身無力地攤下，依靠著騎士的支撐才沒有直接滑到地上去——他再一次高潮，濁白的液體沾滿了他與騎士之間的胸腹，配上他高潮過後迷茫的表情，淫亂而惑人。  
騎士低聲咒罵了一下，便緊握著黑騎已然軟下來的腰肢，在高潮過後極度敏感的小穴裡快速地抽插著，刺激內壁再一次擁上包裹、又無力地被征服而讓開通往最深處的道路。  
硬物最後死死地抵在深處的另一塊軟肉上，然後釋出所有。  
黑騎被體內沖擦的詭異觸感以及其中以太的散發喚回神來，卻又在下一刻被騎士湊上的親吻給堵著所有的呻吟喘息，舌尖的交纏與體內被填滿的感受讓黑騎沉溺其中。  
良久，這個親吻才在他們的依依不捨中結束。  
騎士扶著站不穩的黑騎，緩緩地從對方的體內退出來，伴隨著動作滑落的是濁白的液體，這情色得讓剛剛發洩過的騎士不由得喉嚨發乾——他想要再上一次黑騎，下身也快速地站立起來了。但是黑騎的狀況看起來不太好，他也只能忍下來。  
當他想要把黑騎送去浴室清潔的時候，卻冷不防被黑騎握著了硬挺的物件。  
騎士僵硬地低頭看著正在他懷裡半瞇著眼的黑騎，這刻的他連微笑都掛不上來，滿腦子都是上他，但理智又在拉扯著他的良知，告訴他剛才不過只是在趁人之危，現在千萬不能再犯錯了。  
但是黑騎卻只勾起唇，露出少許的笑意，對騎士說道︰「怎麼？是沒能力了嗎？」  
——啪。  
理智線斷裂的聲音從未如此清脆響亮過，在騎士的腦海中回響著。  
他攔腰把依然腿軟著、但明顯清醒了不少的黑騎一下抱了起來，然後丟在旅館那張略寬的單人床上。  
未待黑騎搞清楚他在一陣天旋地轉後被丟到哪裡去，騎士便傾身壓在黑騎身上，對他揚起危險得像是雪原上的狼的笑容。  
「可別想逃哦。」

X

直到黑騎終於從沉睡中醒過來的時候，已是第二天的中午了。  
他嘗試坐起來，卻被渾身上下的酸楚給搞得又摔回床上，他才想起昨夜到底發生了什麼事。  
我到底……  
想起來後的黑騎不禁臉色發紅，把自己的臉給埋到手心裡去，彷彿這樣就可以讓自己發燙的臉頰的溫度給降下去。  
正當他在胡想亂想的時候，房門傳來一陣門鎖被扭動的聲響。他抬頭看過去，是騎士。  
騎士手上正拿出一個他無比熟悉的籃子，臉上帶著笑意——那笑意不同他過去所看見的，而是真正的透到眼底裡去、真正高興的笑容——踏著規律的步伐往黑騎的方向走來。  
他在黑騎的床邊坐下，把人扶起來坐下，更不忘往他酸痛疲倦的腰間墊上一個枕頭。  
「我給你帶來了午餐，等等繼續睡吧？昨晚你太累了，以太也不知道完全恢複了沒。」溫柔的話語伴隨著的是印在額間的一個親吻。  
黑騎默默地點了點頭，看著騎士打開籃子，拿出好幾個盤子——都是他愛吃的東西。於是他就在騎士的目光下執起餐具，開始進食以填滿自己早已在抗議的肚子。  
騎士在一旁安靜地看著黑騎吃著他的午餐，半晌才張口喚了黑騎的名字，在他詢問的目光中開口說道︰「昨晚的事情對不起……」  
回應騎士的是黑騎挑著眉意義不明的表情。  
「我昨晚其實是在趁你那樣子虛弱的情況之下，趁人之危.......」騎士低下頭完全不敢直視黑騎任何可能的表情，自顧自地說著，「但其實我在很久以前已經喜歡上你的了。最初只是好奇你這麼一個人怎麼會成為了暗黑騎士，後來在前輩那聽說了你的事後就更加想要接近你了，然後便不由自主的想要更加更加的接近你，在最近的位置…….」最後便是現在了。  
黑騎聽著騎士的悔意與告白，慢慢放下手上的餐具，伸手覆上騎士緊握著的雙手。  
騎士驚愕地抬起頭，看著黑騎平常冷硬的表情柔和下來，他吶吶地說道︰「我、我想要保護你…….」  
彷彿是剛成為騎士的少年的傻呼呼發言。  
可愛得黑騎忍不著噗一聲笑了出來，這令騎士的眼睛瞪得更大了，他可是第一次看見黑騎的笑。  
「沒關係。」  
他聽見黑騎用他那因缺水而嘶啞的聲音如此對他說道。  
「謝謝你。」  
他看見黑騎那雙總是燃著絕望的黑色火焰的眼睛溫柔地彎了起來。  
「…….」  
他感受到黑騎貼上自己唇間的灼熱溫度。  
那是多麼溫柔的火焰。

我愛你。  
他聽見自己如此說道。

Fin.

Antidesma 20190108  
16297字


	2. 【FF14】白黑騎.2

「都說了我會自己保養裝備！」  
看著炸毛的黑騎，騎士無奈地笑了笑，還是收回想要接過鎧甲跟大劍的手，讓黑騎按他自己想法做去。  
「那麼真的要記得保養哦，不然又會出現上次的事情了。」騎士雖然收回了手，但還是對黑騎如此說道。  
聽到這句話，黑騎的臉色一下子就僵著了，不自在地左右看了看，然後對騎士留下一句「我知道了！」，便轉過身，逃跑似地快步走了。  
騎士看著黑騎邊罵罵咧咧邊遠離的背影，深深地嘆了一口氣，靠在窗邊看著伊修加德常見的、密雲滿佈的沉鬱天空。

雖然對方是如此屈強的不聽勸告，然後老是搞出差點賠上性命的事情，但自己終是沒辦法把他拋下不管，因為自己是如此著迷於他…...對了，就像是被那些蠻神精煉一般，無藥可救。  
而自己會變成這樣子，又是從什麼時候開始的呢……

X

「從今天起，我就是你的導師了。」  
騎士睜大眼睛看著正站他跟前，正穿著一身舊式鎧甲的人。那是他來到實習騎士營後的第一位導師。  
「是、是的！」小小的他努力挺起胸膛，大聲回道，嘗試給予他的導師一個好的印象，但可惜的是聲音因為過於緊張而有著些許的顫抖不穩。  
果不其然，導師眉頭一皺，令他本來沒什麼表情的臉孔看起來更嚴肅了。  
「不用這麼緊張。你的導師不僅我一位，當我教會你該會的東西後我就會離開了，然後又會有下一個人來代替這位置了。」他的聲音與表情一般淡淡的，彷彿世間沒什麼東西能夠讓他在意，「如果你每次都這樣緊張的話，怕不是要昏倒了。」  
「是的！我知道了！」回應導師的是少年還稚嫩的聲音。  
之後騎士便跟著他的導師在皇都、在庫爾紮斯進行訓練，務求能夠成為待奉在戰爭之神哈羅妮跟前的神殿騎士——縱使現在伊修加德正教已經沒落，但神殿騎士依然是很多人所尊敬的。

在日復日的艱苦訓練中，騎士不是沒有抱怨過。但每次他在抱怨時，他的導師總會毫不留情地揮舞著劍盾往他砍下，把他逼得不得也舉起劍盾抵抗，不然死的就是他了——他看著導師那冰冷的眼神，確信如果不進行反抗，是真的會被殺死的。  
這場戰鬥每每終止在騎士的盾被擊飛、他的劍被奪下為止，導師的劍直指向他脆弱的喉嚨，然後乾脆利落地收起銀亮的長劍。  
「這就是弱者的下場。你是想成為弱者任人宰殺？還是成為支配他人的強者？」  
冷漠的語氣，彷彿只是一句不重要的話，但卻沉重地落在騎士的心底裡。  
——我想成為強者！但不是支配他人的強者！而是用這劍盾守護他人的強者！只有強大才有守護他人的資格！  
騎士從地上狼狽地爬起來，也不管動作間扯到的傷口有多疼，就這樣對著他的導師怒吼著。  
面對騎士小狼崽般的反抗，頭狼輕輕彎了彎唇，沒有多說些什麼就這樣轉身離去，留下小狼崽一人在原地揮舞著依然稚嫩的爪牙、向他發去威脅的怒吼。

X

要說騎士有沒有想過他那奇怪的導師的來歷，是有的，但是他的來歷根本就是一團迷霧。  
他只知道導師是伊修加德正教的舊制神殿騎士。他本來在正教沒落後就該離開了，但被神殿騎士團的人所挽留，請他留下來最後一段時間，為神殿騎士團培養新一代的騎士，所以他才會成為騎士的導師。  
至於再之前的事也查探不到，甚至連導師的舊戰友們也不願提起。  
直到在某一天他在抵柱層看到一個與年齡相仿，卻身披黑色鎧甲、揹著大劍、眼神陰鬱的少年，向導師詢問那個幾乎與神殿騎士們的形象相反的少年時，他的導師一向冰冷無波的眼神出現了波動，再輕嘆一口氣。  
在那天，騎士聽到了一個藏在伊修加德最深處、但也是最明顯的故事。

那個少年是個暗黑騎士。  
是的，是騎士，一樣拿起武器守護他人的騎士。但是他們不會信仰誰、也不會聽從誰的命令，沒有約束的他們只會按自己的心意去選擇該守護的人，甚至不管他人或自己的性命，只為了自己所守護的平安無事。  
聽起來很可怕對吧？  
——……不可怕哦，他們也只是為了守護重視的事物而已。  
呵呵，是嗎？但是他們大多都是被身邊的人傷害過，或是失去自己重視的事物才會成為暗黑騎士的。他們早已不相信他人了。  
——那麼那個人呢？  
那個少年？雖然不是我所率領的隊伍的任務，但也曾說過，那可是一場無可救藥的屠殺。  
——……  
異端者審判。他的家人在審判中落敗，在他的眼前全被投入落魔崖，屍骨大概也被妖魔所吞食掉吧。他當場就發瘋了。黑色的火焰燃燒著，要殺光所有害死他家人的兇手。  
——老師……  
沒事，這是我們所應得的，作為雙手染滿鮮血的代價。  
——…….那個少年後來怎樣了？  
他啊，雖然擁有了力量，但是太稚嫩了，還是差點死在我的同僚手上。然後聽說那時候出現了一個暗黑騎士，把那個孩子給帶走了，也沒有殺掉我的同僚，讓他們幸存回來。  
——還有另一個暗黑騎士？！  
當然。暗黑騎士雖然稀少，需要他們自己的覺醒，但也不是唯一性的。  
——……所以那個暗黑騎士帶走了他後怎麼了？  
我估計是成為了導師了吧。當我再一次看見那孩子時，他已經是暗黑騎士了，悠悠晃晃地回到伊修加德，也不怕被神殿騎士們抓起來——但也幸運的是，當時正教已經沒落了，沒人會再那樣痛恨暗黑騎士了，他才能在伊修加德定居下來……不像是那個人…….  
——那個人？  
……沒什麼，只是一個不重要的人而已。  
他的導師彷彿伊修加德的寒冬突然來臨一般，眼底晃過一抹沉重的悲傷後，便重新凍結，再也不能從中窺探過去的影子。

談話到這裡便結束了。  
那天彷彿耗盡了他那沉默寡言的導師一整年的說話量，連著幾天除了必要指點騎士所需的話語外，再也沒有說出一個多餘的字，但是眼神卻是明顯地柔軟下來。  
在那天之後，騎士常常看見他的導師坐在基础層一角的觀景台處，凝視著正緩緩落下的夕陽。  
他不明白這夕陽有什麼好看，但是導師那挺直又沉默的背影讓他不敢靠近。每次遠遠地看一眼便轉身離開，等待第二天再迎接如往常一般嚴格地訓練著他的導師到來。  
但他卻等不到了。  
第二天騎士準時來到訓練場，但等待在那裡的卻不是他那沉默寡言又強大的導師，而是另一位陌生的騎士。  
「從今天開始，你的訓練就由我接手了。」那個騎士爽朗地笑著，大手撫著騎士的頭，把他整齊的頭髮揉得一團糟——卻難以讓人討厭起來。  
騎士沉默地認下來這個突如其來更換導師的決定，在對方的指導下繼續進行騎士的訓練。學習劍技、學習禮儀、學習神學，一切都是為了成為強大的人而存在的……為了保護那些應該保護的人。  
他想要問他的導師去哪了，但是他知道自己不能問、現在也不是適合詢問的時候，他只能等著被告知的時間來臨。  
那一天並沒有讓騎士等待太久。  
在一天訓練結束後，他的新導師沒有像往常一般讓他離開，而是招了招手，讓騎士過去。  
新導師讓靠過來的騎士坐在他旁邊，說道：「你應該很好奇為什麼會突然換了指導導師吧？真難為你一直忍住沒問。但這也證明你的心性相當適合當哈羅妮御下的神殿騎士。」他對騎士笑了笑。  
騎士沒有說什麼，只是沉默地用目光催促著他的導師趕快進入正題。  
「……你這眼神跟少話的個性，看著真的越來越像你之前那個導師，也不知道是怎樣教孩子的，倒模子似的嚴肅個性。」他又笑了笑，但是眼底卻多出了一抹懷念，「但是他也曾經相當溫柔，在騎士團裡最受歡迎的就是他了，可惜……」  
「可惜？」是發生了什麼事嗎？  
那位年長的騎士沒有再把這個話題繼續下去，他揉了一把少年的頭髮，示意不能再說了。  
「總之你的前導師決定要離開伊修加德進行遊歷了，上面也准了，所以把我調了過來擔任你的新導師。」大手在少年的頭上揉啊揉，試圖把它揉成一個新的鳥窩，「所以啊，別傷心了，以後會再見的。」  
溫暖的大手在頭上撫摸著，騎士沉默半晌才輕輕點頭，把這事給揭過去了。  
只是沒有人知道在騎士的心中，他決定變得強大的理由又多了一個——他想要讓導師看見他的強大並認可。

這事情似乎這樣就結束了，一切如常。那位舊正教的神殿騎士的離開不過只是一絲漣漪，很快便湮滅在歷史的推動之中。  
只有在騎士訓練結束後，神推鬼差地去到了那天他看見他的導師所在的觀景台上，時間也恰恰是與那天相同的黃昏。  
他在觀景台上坐了下來，如火般的色彩灑滿他的視野，把他眼前的世界染成一片赤紅——燃燒著的世界，原料是過去的時間、過去的人們、過去的悲傷哀鳴，一切都成為這場大火的起始。  
騎士突然覺得自己好像明白了，為什麼他的導師老是喜歡看著這場淹沒伊修加德的夕陽大火了。  
——這場大火代表的是皇都的重生之火。

X

在那天過去，騎士在作為神殿騎士的道路上努力前行。同時也因個人興趣而向不同的工匠進行討教，如此長久下來，他也擁有了一手不為人知的好技藝，甚至在皇都所流行的鎧甲部件都是由他所做。  
日子平淡地過下去，騎士有時候也會想著他會不會就這樣作為一個寂寂無名的神殿騎士直到死亡。只是更多時候他搖了搖頭，把胡思亂想的思緒給壓了下去——作為一個普通的騎士過下去就好了。  
……不要像他的導師那樣子難過又悔疚，卻無法挽回。  
他垂下了纖長的眼睫，如此想道。

——直到在那天，他在聖徒門前看見了一道漆黑又孤獨的身影。

那是他的初衷。

我必須保護他。  
騎士心裡突然冒出如此的想法。

X

「……？你在神經兮兮地笑什麼？」  
騎士眨了眨眼，發現眼前的是黑騎脫下手甲正在揮動的手，便笑了笑一抬手就握著了。  
「沒什麼，只是想起以前的一點事而已。」他握著黑騎溫暖的手，輕輕摩挲著這個已經長大的少年的手。  
黑騎第一次聽見騎士提起過去的事，不禁好奇地眨眨眼睛。  
看見對方突然做出孩子氣的舉動，騎士把人給拉到自己懷裡，不在意自己與對方的冷硬鎧甲的碰撞，抬起手撫摸著黑騎凌亂的髮頂，讓黑騎不甚自在地動了動身子，但是又貪戀著騎士的溫暖。  
騎士看著對方難得乖巧地依偎在自己的懷裡，忍不住調笑道︰「你這是貓咪嗎？」還用與其神殿騎士的身份不甚相符的舉動，抬手像是逗貓般撓了撓黑騎的下巴。  
「我才不是貓，也不會像貓一般咕嚕咕嚕叫。」黑騎滿臉黑線地拂去了騎士的手，重新依靠著自己的力量站了起來，一如高傲獨立的過去，「既然沒什麼事了，我先去做任務了。」說罷，也不管對方的反應，黑騎便自顧自地離開了。但是在騎士的眼中，那背影卻是帶著些許賭氣的意味。  
騎士無奈地再笑了笑，但是微瞇的眼睛中卻能看見眼底幾乎能溺死人的溫柔。

能夠再次遇到你，真好。

Fin.

Antidesma 20190204 2354  
3917字


	3. 【FF14】白黑騎.3

作出離開伊修加德、成為冒險者在艾歐澤亞上流浪的決定，在想象中並不是那麼困難。但是在實際上，騎士卻遭受了不少阻攔。  
當騎士拿著好幾張紙張從神殿騎士團的大門裡走出來時，等待在外面的黑騎毫不客氣地嘲笑著他說道︰「那些腦袋僵化的老傢伙們終於肯簽名了啊？」  
騎士無奈地笑了笑，也不說什麼，只是把手中的紙張遞給黑騎。  
黑騎一把把那些紙給接過去，快速地看了一下後又把它們塞回對方手中，說︰「看不懂，你來說。」語氣中滿是不耐煩。  
也不意外黑騎的反應，畢竟認識這麼一段時間了，騎士也明白黑騎其實沒怎樣正式學習過，這麼長篇大論又繁複的文件在騎士眼中也是相當令人頭痛的東西。  
「上面寫著同意讓我暫時卸下神殿騎士的職責，以普通騎士的身份到外遊歷，以協助伊修加德往後對外的發展。」騎士邊說邊指向對應的段落，向黑騎解說道。同時又拿出另外幾張紙，指向上面的標題與名字，「這是神殿騎士團發出的皇都通行證，讓我們以後都能隨時回來。」  
「哦？居然連我的也有？」黑騎看著其中一張上的自己的名字，不禁挑眉。  
「是的，這多虧艾默里克上議長的幫忙。」騎士想起那時候多次申請被駁回，在最後一次時剛好遇上艾默里克的到訪，才能順利得到批准。而且還被問到應該不是自己一個人出行的吧……  
看著騎士略顯尷尬的神色，黑騎只是挑了挑眉，沒有繼續問下去。  
「既然已經拿到批准了，那麼我們走吧。」

X

對於騎士來說，庫爾紮斯以外的地區是陌生的世界，甚至不比常年在外行走的黑騎來得要好。  
他覺得他的穩重快要沒了。  
在第無數次被擦身而過的衣著清涼的貓魅族女子挑逗過後，走在沙漠之都的大街上的騎士崩潰地如此想道。  
從進入烏爾達哈開始一直在旁邊觀察著騎士的黑騎終於忍不著大笑起來，惹來周遭行人的目光，更令騎士尷尬不已。  
他把黑騎拉到道路邊上，低聲道︰「你這是專門來看我的笑話的嗎？」語氣中大有黑騎敢應下便有他好看的警告。  
這「警告」可不好受啊。  
聽到這話的黑騎連忙站直身體，一臉正色地向騎士說道︰「當然不是，我這可是在認真找著冒險者們的行會呢。」他邊說邊悄悄伸手把自己鎧甲的搭扣位置給遮著，警惕著某些可能會發生的可怕事情。  
騎士看著對方的動作，半晌也只能無奈一笑。  
就算真的是在看他的笑話，他又能怎樣呢，這個人是他選的。  
見騎士無奈地搖搖頭，黑騎鬆了一口氣便拉起騎士包裹在手甲裡的手，繼續在這座沙漠中的商業都城中走著。他邊走邊拉著經過的人們，詢問著冒險者行會的位置，邊往目的地前進。  
當他們終於站在目的地的門前時，不約而同地喘了一口氣，又互相一笑——這個城市的道路可真的是複雜，他們差不多把整個烏爾達哈都繞過後，才終於到達位於城市最外圍的紅玉國際大街上的冒險者行會。  
這座城市裡的冒險者行會名為流沙會，裡面不僅有一般的聚會場所、登記處，也有作為冒險者行會的核心——任務的發佈板或是發佈人。  
但是他們這次來到流沙屋並不為任務，畢竟他們還沒成為正式的冒險者。  
他們艱難地穿過屋子裡擁擠的人群，才終於走到這個行會的總管面前。  
「歡迎來到烏爾達哈的流沙屋，你們是想成為冒險者嗎？」正站在櫃台後的拉拉菲爾族女性抬頭看見陌生的戰士們，彎起唇角如此對他們說道。  
「你好，我們想登記成為冒險者。」黑騎對著這位管理著這座城市的冒險者們的管理者如此說道。  
「好的，我知道了，歡迎你們成了冒險者行會的一員。」莫莫蒂點了點頭，問過他們的姓名與出生地後，便把它們記錄到名冊上，再拿起兩張記錄著他們信息的身份憑證交到他們的手中，「這是你們作為冒險者的身份憑證，你們拿著它可以去接取各地行會的任務。」  
騎士他們接過了那張用紙張製成的憑證，小心翼翼地收起來，這弄掉了可就麻煩了。  
見他們把憑證收好了，莫莫蒂沒有像往常般直接開始對新人冒險者的說明及提醒，而是讓他們坐下。  
「剛剛聽見你們來自伊修加德，這可很久沒有來自那座宗教城都的冒險者了。就算是開放了，流沙屋也是第一次遇到來自那裡的冒險者。」莫莫蒂送上兩杯飲料，以閒聊的口吻開始對他們說話，讓騎士跟黑騎一瞬間緊繃起來的神經緩緩地放鬆，「但是一般的商人倒是遇過不少，他們總是因為不同的習俗而惹出不少笑話。我想，你們並不想跟他們一樣的吧？」說罷，還對一臉嚴肅的騎士眨了眨眼睛，令黑騎一下子繃不著臉又大笑起來。  
「對對，我想他如果鬧笑話了，一定會跑回皇都的，我可好不容易把他給扯出來走走的。」黑騎在騎士殺人似的目光下努力收起笑意，但是沒幾秒又破功了，惹來騎士往他腰上的一肘子。  
「呵呵。」看著他們的互動，莫莫蒂笑得彎起了眼睛，「那麼我給你們說一下作為冒險者的第一個建議吧。」  
「你們可以作為獨行者行動，但是我更加建議你們找一個團體，這樣能夠讓你們更容易在各種危險中活下來。」  
「而最好的團隊就是，找一個部隊。」  
「就像是你們背後的正準備招攬你們的人一樣。」  
看著莫莫蒂笑瞇瞇的臉，騎士跟黑騎緩緩回過頭，看見一張屬於人族女性的臉正湊在他們跟前，背後還跟著一個滿臉無奈的貓魅族男性。  
「你們是新來的冒險者嗎？應該還沒有加入部隊吧？你們看起來說是很強的防禦職業！你們要加入我們的部隊嗎！目前正招募防禦職業！部隊福利很好！包一日三餐有奶媽有住宿！有海景豪華部隊房！這樣好的條件真的不來嗎？！？！？！」

X

騎士感覺到的第一件事是，身下柔軟的觸感以及溫暖濕潤的空氣，都是與在伊修加德時不同的舒適。  
他緩緩睜開雙眼，入目的是米白色的天花板，然後木制的傢俱，再來是整個溫韾又舒適的房間——但無論怎樣看，都不屬於他所曾到過的任何地方。  
緊張地檢查了一下身上的貼身衣服依然完好，只是鎧甲跟武器被放在一邊的衣架子上，騎士總算是鬆了一口氣。雖然他已經不再屬於神殿騎士的行列了，但是該有的警惕還是要有的。  
他邊把裝備重新穿上，邊回想著自己在到來這裡之前發生了什麼事。  
在流沙屋被招攬進了一個部隊……烏爾達哈飛艇坪……飛空艇……庫爾紮斯……好像暈飛空艇了？……對了！黑騎呢？！  
騎士猛地打開門，在狹窄的走廊中穿過，然後在樓梯前被攔截了——是在流沙屋裡招攬他們的人族女性。  
「噓，小聲點，其他人還在睡呢。」見騎士停了下來，她急忙讓對方安靜下來，她可不想惹那些任性的傢伙生氣呢。  
「黑騎呢？」回應她的是低沉又隱含著警告的問句。  
真兇。  
她暗地裡翻了一下白眼，才回道︰「你們那時候暈倒了，好不容易才跟詩人一起把你們兩個大鐵塊給搬回來，他現在在另一個房間休息著呢。」同時還伸手指向騎士先前出來的房間的隔壁。  
聞言，騎士便立即轉過身，想要回去女性所指的房間去，但卻被對方一把拉著手給止著了行動。  
「等一下！」  
陌生地方的警惕、同伴不在身邊的焦燥，種種情緒疊加起來讓騎士不耐煩地甩開那隻手，又因為向來良好的禮儀教育而沒有破口大罵，而是帶上明顯煩燥感的語氣。  
「請問還有什麼事？」  
「別緊張黑騎，你現在這樣去看他，他也不會提早醒來的，倒不如趁現在這段時間來跟大家認識一下。」女性往樓梯的方向拉了拉騎士，示意讓他跟著往樓下走，「你現在是因為什麼都不清楚才會緊張，清楚這裡是怎麼一回事不就好了嗎？」  
……好像也說得對？  
抱著這樣半信半疑的想法，騎士再回頭看了一眼黑騎所在的房間，才順著女性的拉扯往樓下走去。  
樓下的是一個稍大的客廳，邊上有著另一個門口，騎士猜那是通向廚房的門。  
他把視線從那扇雕花木門上轉回來，客廳中是一張寬大的長飯桌，旁邊有著一組看起來相當懷舊的印花沙發。而沙發上現正坐著那名也曾在流沙屋見過、看起來相當柔弱的貓魅族男性……好像是叫作詩人？  
在他們走進客廳的一瞬間便已吸引了客廳中的人的注意力，詩人看見他們後便笑著招呼他們過去。  
「你是叫作騎士吧？真是醒得剛剛好，白魔跟機工正在準備晚餐呢。」詩人的聲音像是他的外表一般，輕柔得像他那毛茸茸的尾巴搔在你的心頭上。  
未待騎士有所反應，那位人族女性便突然興奮起來，撲向正坐在沙發上的詩人，把人嚇得驚呼一聲。  
「詩人！」  
「學者？！喵！」  
聽起來就是很慘烈的叫聲……  
未待騎士思考出要不要去拯救正被壓在沙發上、看起來慘兮兮的詩人，另一邊便傳來一道好聽的女聲。  
「哎呀，你便是詩人他們所說的新成員了吧？」  
騎士循著聲音回頭看，發現聲音的主人正從廚房裡走出來，是一名身型高挑的女性精靈，手上還拿著正冒著熱氣的菜。看起來是之前詩人所提及的白魔或是機工其中一人？  
「您好……？」騎士試探地向對方打招呼。  
聽到騎士拘緊的腔調，精靈笑了起來。她把手上的菜放到寬大的飯桌後說道︰「不用那麼緊張，大家以後都是伙伴，輕鬆點就好了。」說罷她又彎下腰，往自己的腿邊伸手撈什麼，竟然又撈出一道菜，以及一位拉拉菲爾族的可愛女性……  
在騎士驚訝的目光中，精靈禁不著又笑了起來，半晌才輕聲解釋道︰「我是白魔，這是機工。我們通常負責廚房的。」  
原來如此。騎士微微點頭表示理解。  
「那邊那兩個，」一直沉默著的機工突然張口，指向還待在沙發上的兩人，「經常這樣子的，不用管。」  
被點名的兩人突然一下子僵硬起來，在其他人的目光中迅速爬起來，像是乖寶寶的端坐著——他們可不敢在最愛在戰場打滾，擅長打人的機工眼底下胡來。  
「對了，學者你剛才為什麼這麼興奮了？」終於被解救出來的詩人晃了晃自己柔軟的尖耳朵，向剛才突然興奮地撲向自己的學者問道。她一般會這樣子撲倒自己，通常都是有什麼令她在意的事情想要告訴大家。  
學者立即又興奮地站起來，拉著騎士的手，剛想要說出她的發現——  
「是到飯點了嗎……？」  
打斷學者說話的是從樓上傳來的聲音。  
騎士轉頭，看見的是陸陸續續從樓梯走下來的人，一部分懶洋洋地走到飯桌旁邊拉開椅子就坐下來，一部分乾脆坐到沙發上，跟著學者他們一起瞪大著眼睛看著掛著尷尬微笑的騎士。  
「你們來了剛剛好！」沒有被其他人打斷熱情，學者反而更興奮了的樣子，「我跟你們說一件事，有關新來的防禦職業們！」  
「啊……？是什麼事啊？」  
「白魔——能吃飯了嗎？」  
「稍等稍等、快好了。」  
「小學者有事長話短說，我快餓死了——」  
滿客廳懶洋洋的聲音沒有成功讓學者的熱情冷卻下來，而像是潑了油一般，那熱度讓騎士都想要掙開手了。  
「當然是很重要的事！！！」學者一下子蹦上沙發前的小茶桌上，讓詩人在旁邊嚇得撲上來扶著她的腰，生怕不小心一蹦就摔下來了，「那就是——」  
「我們新來的藍宿舍們有一腿！！！！！」  
「……」  
寂靜。  
「……」  
「什麼什麼什麼？！」  
「有姦情？！」  
「說什麼難聽的！這是愛情！美好的愛情！」  
「燒……」  
騎士看著一瞬間炸開了鍋的客廳，不禁想要後退離開。  
作為在伊修加德備受尊敬的騎士、以及貴族的一員，他何嘗見識過這樣的場合？而且……  
「你……你是怎樣看出來的？」生硬的詞語從口中掉落，騎士都不敢相信那樣緊張又僵硬的話是自己說出來的了。  
聞言，學者又勾起一抹奸詐的笑容，說道︰「本來在流沙屋時就有點懷疑了，哪有兩個防禦職業一起出門了，還不怕被對方搶了工作嗎。然後是飛空艇上你照顧著對方……最後當然是你剛醒來後，第一句便是在問黑騎在哪……」  
「這樣子還不是有奸情的話，我就把小仙女掐掉！」伴隨著豪言壯語的是不知道是誰小聲說的一句「小心小仙女放生你」，而惹得學者轉頭往裝作無事發生的人群狠狠瞪了一眼。  
看著這群相當「有趣」的人，騎士無奈地笑了笑，慢慢地點頭，算是承認了學者那誇張的說法。  
「哎哎哎！詩人！我就說沒錯的！」看見騎士點頭了，學者開心得把別在腰間的魔導書隨手一丟，直接往詩人的身上撲，把人蹭得耳朵直抖動。  
但她沒蹭幾下，又回過頭盯著騎士說道︰「我還有一件事很好奇……」  
未待騎士表達疑惑，對於騎士十分熟悉又對於其他人來說陌生得要緊的聲音響了起來，打斷了學者的說話。  
「我這是暈飛空艇了嗎……」低沉的聲音充滿著困惑，慢慢地從樓上傳到餐廳，在眾人的目光中慢慢顯露出聲音主人的身影。  
黑騎頂著腦袋中的抽痛往人聲傳來的地方走去，但當他下樓後便遭到眾人目光的洗禮，一下子覺得頭更痛了。  
「這是怎麼一回事……」  
第一個回過神的是騎士，他快步地穿過人群扶著走路還不穩的黑騎，引著對方在最近的椅子上坐下來。  
「還好嗎？以太還足夠嗎？」騎士看著黑騎那蒼白的臉色，湊近低聲問道。  
「沒事，只是頭有點痛而已，估計是暈艇的後遺症。」黑騎搖了搖頭，把騎士稍微推開一點，然後看向餐廳中安靜地注視著他們的人群，挑眉說道︰「這是怎麼一回事？」語氣惡劣挑釁得很。  
不舒服的情況下，性格的劣根性又出來了。  
騎士無奈地搖了搖，握著黑騎冰冷的手，說道︰「這是我們部隊的同伴們。」  
直到現在，學者才在黑騎突然出現又陰暗的氣場（因為情緒不佳）中回過神來，一反剛剛活潑的樣子，踏著端正的步伐向騎士和黑騎走來，手上也捧著不知道什麼時候出現的、妖精似的美麗的小仙女。  
「醒來剛剛好……在這裡，我們正式歡迎你們加入部隊。」  
在嚴肅的語氣下，是學者悄悄地對騎士眨了眨的眼睛。

X

「黑騎對暈飛空艇的後遺症好像挺嚴重，應該還要休息幾天才能恢複正常。那麼我們趁這段時間帶你在艾歐澤亞到處走走怎樣？」  
於是騎士便在這座巨大的森林中行走著。  
這是他跟黑騎從庫爾紮斯出來時匆匆經過的地方。本來是想要留宿的，但是當地的法師向他們表示一種他們所敬重的、名為「元靈」的生物並不希望他們在黑衣森林裡停留，他們的機緣並不在這裡。所以他們才繼續往南方一直走，然後遇上了現在部隊的夥伴們。  
如此想著，騎士伸手在空中虛虛地抓了一下枝葉間落下的光點，彷彿是抓著了什麼似的半攏起手——他知道那些元靈是不可能被自己如此簡單便抓著的，但他能感受到相對上一次來訪，這次森林對他有著難以形容的溫柔。

「好了——我們到了！」  
學者那清脆的少女聲音把騎士從森林間的景色給拉回過神來，但在看清眼前的景色時又是一愣。  
那是一座潔白莊嚴的教堂，四周水池中的植物把它襯托得像是天堂一般。  
「這是十二神大聖堂，是每個艾歐澤亞人都渴望前來的地方！是結婚勝地！據說在這裡定下同心誓約的人，都可以得到十二神的祝福，永不分離。」學者笑著簡單介紹後，又湊到騎士的身邊，「上次在部隊房的事還記得吧…….那時候就想問你了。」  
對著學者的擠眉弄眼，不甚明白的騎士只能回以苦笑……他記得那件事，尷尬無比的事。  
「你跟黑騎……」少女的聲音越發輕聲，像是生怕被誰聽見了這小小的秘密一般，「你們結婚了沒？」  
結婚？  
騎士被這問題弄得一下子愣著了，也不知道該怎回答學者。  
「怎麼？看你這反應，該不會還沒結婚吧？」學者挑起眉質疑了一番，但看著騎士茫然的表情也不禁相信了，「不結婚，小心對方被拐跑啊……」  
被拐跑。  
沉重的三個字狠狼地砸在騎士的頭上，把他砸得一下子警覺起來。  
雖說黑騎那種喜怒無常的個性讓人難以親近，也沒有多少朋友，但是也不排除在伊修加德以外的地方，有人會喜歡黑騎那種個性。所以被拐跑的可能怔依然存在的。  
可是……  
「我跟黑騎都是男性……可以結婚嗎？」

X

結婚的問題，得到的回答是——  
可以。

X

這讓從小到大都在伊修加德生活，甚少離開的騎士給嚇了一大跳。  
在伊修加德，正教所定下的律法中，結婚的人必須是一男一女的結合，方可得到戰爭神哈羅妮的祝福。  
所以騎士在與黑騎在一起後，都十分低調，甚至沒有任何過分的舉動，在其他人的眼中他們只是同為騎士行列的夥伴而已——唯一的不同只有在角落的那一句低聲的愛語。  
——他們從沒想過他們的愛情能夠被神明所祝福。

X

「所以我們來制定騎士的求婚計劃吧！」  
這是在部隊房地下室的小型會議現場，目的是協助騎士向黑騎求婚成功——是的，從沒喜歡過誰也不曾理解這方面的騎士，陷入困難了。  
學者先在紙張上寫上了一些常見的求婚方式，像是燭光晚餐、蛋糕中夾著戒指之類，女孩子會喜歡的方式，然後又被作為已婚人士的白魔給刪掉，弄得學者一臉哀怨，詩人則連忙安慰她，而騎士則是一臉茫然地坐在四方桌的一邊。  
「太浮誇的絕對不行。黑騎看起來不是會喜歡那些小花樣的性格，而且騎士也做不出來。」白魔斬釘截鐵地說道︰「我們需要的是簡單、實用的。」順手在紙上留下優美的字體，並在下面狠狠地劃上橫線，表示重點。  
這讓依然沉迷那些浪漫小說的學者感覺一陣頭痛——那些辦法有什麼不好？明明小說裡多的是這樣子的！  
而騎士……不用想了，他連該怎樣跟黑騎說也不知道。  
詩人則是……他突然在一片愁雲慘霧的氣氛中拿起了筆，在紙張寫上兩組字——戒指、莫古力。  
其他人看了看後，抬起頭看向寫下這些字的詩人尋求解答。  
詩人不好意思地摸了摸自己的耳朵，才輕聲說道︰「既然不好直接去說，但又不能用特別的辦法，那不如讓莫古力郵差把準備好的誓約手鐲跟戒指寄過去。這樣就不會太尷尬了。」  
「這倒是一個不錯的主意……」白魔點點頭，算是認可了詩人的想法，但轉過頭又提出了這計劃中的疑點，「可是沒人能保證黑騎看得懂這些東西的含義，如果他沒發現而把它們給丟了又怎辦？雖然他常常在艾歐澤亞遊歷，但沒有人知道他有沒有聽說過同心誓約這事。」  
這又是一個大問題，非常嚴重的問題。  
本來以為有所進展的問題又遇上了困難，房間裡一下子又陷入沉默，只剩下眾人輕微的呼吸聲以及靜默的目光。  
「——啊！」學者一聲尖叫突然把這片寂靜給打破，引來眾人的目光，「我們既然已經開頭了，有什麼好怕的！等黑騎收到後再看情況而行動就好了，想那麼多幹麼？誰也不知道黑騎會有什麼反應，我們也沒辦法預測！」  
聽著學者說話的騎士不禁微微點頭——黑騎的反應總是出乎預料的，誰也猜不著。  
「那就這樣子做吧！」  
於是，就這樣決定了。

X

「……這是什麼？」黑騎看著手裡的小盒子，喃喃道。  
突然出現在手邊的包裹，毫無疑問是莫古力郵差送來的，上面的寄件人訊息寫著的是今天被其他人拜托出去協助任務的騎士的名字，裡面的東西也……十分眼熟，但黑騎總是想不起在哪裡見過。  
那是一隻晶瑩剔透又設計大方的漂亮手鐲，以及一枚白銀製的戒指，上面鑲嵌著美麗的偏屬性水晶，在光照下透著湛藍的色彩。  
這種不明用途的東西，理應是拋棄即可，但這是來自騎士的物品，以及他對這東西莫名其妙的熟悉感，使他出門尋找剛認識不久的部隊夥伴進行詢問。  
雖然今天大部分人都外出了，但黑騎還是在大廳處找到正懶洋洋地躺在大廳沙發上的戰士。  
黑騎上前毫不留情地踹了一下柔軟的沙發，把正在打瞌睡的戰士給嚇醒過來，然後習慣性冷著的一張臉更是使迷迷糊糊的戰士嚇得立即清醒過來。  
——媽媽啊為什麼黑騎要這樣看我我應該沒有欠他錢也沒有偷吃他的東西吧更沒有去泡騎士為什麼這樣嚇人的一張臉？！  
以上是戰士在那一瞬間的心理活動，嚇得他出現想要跑掉的衝動，但是作為同部隊的夥伴而且黑騎並沒有對他做些什麼的情況下，他還是抹了一把臉，勉強撐起笑容問黑騎有什麼事找他。  
黑騎微微點頭，把騎士寄給他的東西拿出來給戰士看，「這是什麼來的？」  
看到手鐲跟戒指的戰士眼睛都直了——媽啊上天太不公平了為什麼我這樣的帥哥也沒人追求，反而大冰塊會有人求婚？！  
眼看著戰士又陷入自我世界，黑騎不耐煩地嘖了一聲，輕輕地踢了一下戰士的小腿骨——那可是人體最為脆弱的地方之一。  
「咿——我說我說！」戰士猛地把腿縮起來，警惕地看著這個只會在騎士面前溶化的大冰塊，「這是十二神大聖堂的誓約手鐲跟無暇戒指，拿著這兩個東西跟另外一個也拿著的人去，就可以進行永結同心誓約典禮了。所以給你這些東西的意思就是向你求婚……我也想有人跟我去……」  
黑騎沒有理會明顯又在走神、喃喃自語的戰士，他低下頭看著那兩件漂亮得幾近刺眼的飾品，放在他那覆著黑甲的手上似乎隨時會被血色污染一般。  
「求婚、嗎？」  
他抬起頭，看著這處與往日明顯不同的所在。

X

當騎士終於被學者一行人放回來的時候，已經是月上中天的深夜了。  
他已經很久沒有跟黑騎分開這麼久了，以前就算是任務也是會互相跟隨左右，或是乾脆合作，根本沒有這樣分開的時間或是理由。  
這種因為分開而產生的寂寞及掛念還真的是陌生啊。  
如此想著的騎士拖著一身沉重的鎧甲，走上部隊成員房間的二樓，一步一步在寂靜的走廊中走著，一步一步的接近著自己印象最為深刻的那扇門——那是黑騎的房間。  
他站在門前，抬起手猶豫著要不要敲響這扇靜默的門扉。半晌，還是下定決心以指節在門板上敲出清脆的聲響。  
那一下子，他覺得自己彷彿回到久遠以前剛認識黑騎時的時間，那時候他也是這樣子每天在黑騎的門前猶豫著，如果不是黑騎把門打開、回應了自己，恐怕自己再也不會踏出那步、再也沒有勇氣去接觸對方，也沒有現在這份溫暖了吧。  
意外的，並沒有人來應門，但門卻隨著動作的推力打開了一道縫——房門並沒有被鎖上。  
騎士深深地皺起了眉頭，雖然他並不認為會有人在部隊房屋進行襲擊，但這種情況依然令他不安。  
他把門輕輕推開，房間裡沒有點起燈火，唯二的光源便是門外走廊的燈光，以及來自窗外澄澈的月色。  
走進房間並掩上門板，騎士借助月色看見了在床上、正因為月光的反射而閃亮的手鐲及戒指，然後是一雙蒼白修長的手，最後是被裹在一身單薄黑衣中的黑騎。  
這時候騎士才深深地呼出一口氣——太好了，黑騎沒事。  
正當他想上前仔細看看正藏匿在黑暗中的黑騎時，卻被冰涼的嗓音給止著了步伐。  
「——停下來。」低沉的聲音透著久違的涼意，讓騎士倏地不安起來。  
「黑騎……？」騎士試探性地問道，卻惹來一聲嗤笑。  
笑聲只有短短一瞬間，黑騎把玩著手上精緻的飾品，問道：「這是你送過來的？」  
不用想也知道黑騎是在指什麼，騎士緊張地點點頭——現在的黑騎彷彿回到他們剛認識的那渾身都是刺的樣子，對於他所贈送的手鐲及戒指，也不知道會有什麼反應。  
得到了騎士的確認，黑騎反而安靜了下來，房間裡只剩下兩道輕微的呼吸聲，目光與月色似乎都集中在那正閃閃發亮的物品上。  
也不知道如此沉默了多久，只知道從窗外透進來的月色已經漸漸攀上床鋪，直到照亮了那雙蒼白又佈滿傷疤的手。  
「我說，」黑騎突然開口說道，聲音中沒了那陣冷意，反而帶上了些笑意，「你以前也沒這麼慫的吧？居然是用寄的來求婚。」  
「……啊？」高度緊張的騎士聽見這樣與預想中完全不同的對話，一下子不禁愣著了，沒法好好的反應過來。  
看見騎士這樣的反應，黑騎一下子不滿起來，在黑暗中微微瞇起眼睛，「難道你不是用來跟我求婚的嗎？」聲音也從笑意中落回冷谷中。  
「不、不是的！」聽到黑騎又冰冷起來的語氣，騎士終於反應過來了，他衝上前，半膝攀上黑騎的床鋪，包裹在皮手套裡的手連帶著那手鐲跟戒指、把黑騎的手給攏了起來。  
他認真地看著黑騎的眼睛，緩慢而嚴肅地說道︰「黑騎，我這是在向你求婚，只是……」只是不太敢說而已。  
「只是什麼？」黑騎稍稍前傾，臉龐終於從黑暗中露出來，眼睛中帶著的是戲謔的笑意。  
面對著這樣的黑騎，再怎樣丟臉還是要說的了。  
騎士把心一橫，閉上眼睛，說道︰「只是不敢說又怕你不答應而已！」  
說、說出來了……雖然說出來了，但是騎士還是不敢睜開眼睛，生怕看見黑騎拒絕他的冷臉，嘲笑著他的愚蠢……是的，愚蠢，他自己也覺得這樣做的自己是愚蠢的行為，但是能夠與所愛的人定下誓約還是令人難以抗拒的。  
黑騎並沒有笑起來也沒有立即回應，騎士只感覺到一雙冰涼又熟悉無比的手撫上自己的臉，然後便是唇上輕柔的碰觸。  
「笨蛋。」  
「我答應了。」  
「怎會有你這樣以為愛人不會答應結婚的傻瓜。」

X

婚禮的時間定在了春天，那萬物盛開的季節，是他們印象中過去的美麗的庫爾紮斯所擁有的景象。  
婚禮的準備工作有許多，但多虧聖堂的工作人員與部隊成員的協助，他們在祭拜了十二神圖騰祈求祝福後，剩下要處理的事情並不多。  
只是當他們去到庫爾紮斯的神意之地祭拜完慈愛與雙月女神梅茵菲娜的圖騰後，看著遠處立在雲海上的伊修加德不禁一同沉默下來。  
「我……我想寄一張邀請涵給我以前的老師，沒有他的話我也遇不到你。」騎士看著壯麗又古老的城市，如此喃喃說道。  
「我也是……」黑騎微微點頭，難得附和騎士的想法，「如果沒有我的導師，估計我早已經死了……那時候他一直說我將來一定會找到自己的路的。」  
於是，兩張邀請涵便經由莫古力郵差的手中寄了出去。  
他們不知道他們的導師現在正在世界上的哪一處地方，只能寄望莫古力們扇動著牠們小小的翅膀能夠找到他們。

X

修身的黑色禮服穿在身上完美地體現出漂亮的身體曲線，但黑騎不甚習慣地扯了扯過分貼合的衣服——他平常穿的不是鎧甲就是居家服，這樣貼身的禮服讓他不適。  
但是，這是結婚的禮服啊。  
想到這一點，黑騎深深地嘆了一口氣，放棄了脫下禮服的想法，滿臉糾結地坐在只有他一人的準備室中。  
「到底什麼時候完結啊……」這是來自還沒開始便想著結束的黑騎的想法。  
也不知道過了多久，宣告婚禮開始的同心鈴總算是響了起來。  
黑騎輕輕搖了搖頭，把那些負面的想法通通丟到腦後去，站了起來順便整了整因為坐下而略皺的禮服，便推開門走了出去。  
出去的第一眼便是從正對面的準備室出來的騎士，他穿著與自己同樣剪裁卻是截然相反的白色禮服，配合著臉上的笑意，把整個人襯托得無比溫潤。  
看到這樣的騎士，黑騎在心裡輕嘆一口氣。  
他知道自己就是要栽在這個人的手裡了，再也逃不掉了。  
騎士朝黑騎伸出了寬大的手，黑騎順勢把手放了上去，下一刻便被緊握著、牽著一同推開了久遠聖堂那扇象徵著永遠的門，迎接眾人期待的目光——

雖然栽了，但也是挺好的。

「讓我們在十二神的見證下，一同為這對新人送上祝福吧。」

xXx

「嗯？是信？」  
「啊…….是他們呢。」  
「黑騎，那兩個孩子到底還是在一起了呢，看起來還挺幸福的。」  
「你也一定會祝福他們的吧。」  
兩張邀請涵被微風承托著緩緩飄落在一塊灰茫茫的墓碑前，墓碑上一片空白，並未記載任何訊息，一切都僅存於心裡，直到這些記憶隨著時光老去。  
「你說……」  
「如果我們那時候沒有翻臉的話，會不會也會跟他們一樣幸福呢？」  
「……」  
「抱歉，說笑而已。」  
「那時候根本沒可能的，我們都知道。」  
「……你一定很恨我吧。」

沒關係，我原諒你了，別再憎恨自己了。

Fin.

Antidesma 20190404 0130  
10045字

後話

這篇是交代黑白騎﹙前輩組﹚跟白黑騎﹙後輩組﹚他們後續故事的一篇番外。但還是忍不著額外說一點，畢竟有很多事沒有仔細說出來。  
首先擼一下時間線，親友看著總是搞混的。

時間線︰前輩組鬧翻並前輩DK離開伊修加德 >> 後輩DK家族被滅，被前輩DK撿走 >> 伊修加德解放 >> 後輩DK回到伊修加德 >> 後輩騎士被前輩騎士教導 >> 後輩組第一次見面 >> 前輩騎士離開伊修加德 >> 前輩組在海都相遇又離開 >> 後輩組再見，然後便是正文時間線一路下來了。

是的，主要就是兩代師徒的糾纏﹙？  
後輩組的結局很明顯就是結婚了沒什麼的，就是補償前輩組的遺憾。  
但前輩組……其實是後來騎士終於放下了，決定回來找DK，但是一直問一直找，終於在一個村莊聽聞了「漆黑的英雄」的事蹟，然後便是只剩下一塊墓碑，騎士便住在那個村莊直到終老……  
不能說前輩組是一場悲劇，他們的經歷導致了他們多麼在意對方，永遠也只是第二位，不可能放在第一位。DK為了保護他所認為重要的事物而死，那是圓滿的，唯一遺憾只是沒再見到騎士，而騎士的到來也讓他真正安睡了；而騎士，其實就算他能夠再見到DK也不知道該說什麼的，反而這樣安靜地陪伴著終老，反而是對他最好的結果，不用再面對過去的美好與痛苦。  
總之，是一個各種意義上最適合他們的結局。

而這篇番外中的部隊……可能以後再開新坑時會用上吧。  
看什麼時候再提起心思寫的時候再見吧XDDDDDD

Antidesma


End file.
